


Dive

by PhantomWriter



Series: A Warlock and a Trickster walk into Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Prisoner of Azkaban, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: Sirius struggles to sleep properly when he's not Padfoot. After a few tries, Remus thinks he found the perfect solution.





	Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Harry's summer vacation before fourth year. Skip if you want.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters associated are not mine and belong to their respective owners.

"Sirius?" Remus called with a hint of surprise. He expected to arrive at Sirius's flat with the lights all dim. It was a quarter past two, and Remus thought Sirius would be sleeping soundly by this hour, or much earlier, like how he has been doing since being officially pardoned. Sirius's flat was the very first properties of his that he managed to get back immediately—only an hour after the trial—followed by his wand. It didn't surprise Remus one bit that Sirius would make use of his first day of freedom (because his days on the run after escaping Azkaban wasn't entirely freedom) by reacquainting himself with his plush bed that miraculously retained their quality, along with the other important furniture. Remus suspected Sirius had enchanted them all years ago out of boredom.

Sirius, who was lounging on an armchair in front of the hearth, looked up as if he was roused from sleep, though Remus knew he was awake and was merely deep in thought, eyes lost on the crackling fire. "Hello, Remus." He smiled weakly. "Let me help you with those." He stood up, carrying some of the baggage Remus brought with him, dumping them on the couch. "You're late."

"I told you it might take me past midnight," Remus said, removing the strap of his satchel from his shoulder. "How's everything? Harry?"

"We had dinner. I was supposed to make something for him, but turns out he's better than me at cooking." Sirius smiled mildly. "Everything's… good," he added, but he wasn't directly looking at Remus when he did. "So, uh, is this all of your stuffs?"

"Yes. I left the unimportant ones at the cottage. I might have the place rented." Remus could use the extra income now that he was unemployed.

Sirius snorted, as if he knew exactly what Remus was thinking. "If it's money, you know I have—"

"I know," Remus interrupted gently. "And thank you, but you're already asking me to live with you and Harry for free. I can't possibly—"

"And you can't possibly think that I won't need help with  _these_ ," Sirius said with a sigh, waving his hands around him. "I mean, that's most of the reason why I asked you to live with us. You're the person I trust most right now with Harry."

Remus softened. "I understand, but you have to know that I'm also doing this out of my friendship with James and Lily as well. I want to be an uncle to Harry too, after the years I couldn't be there for him, so it won't be just a job for me where you'll pay me for my services."

"That's not what I mean. I'm saying that you won't have to look for a job. I have enough to support the three of us for a lifetime. Did you know that the Ministry gave me some more for being wrongly imprisoned? So there's that."

Remus shook his head. It wasn't about that at all. He couldn't just stay at home doing nothing everyday. He would like to be productive too while being a guardian to Harry even if he knew it also entailed helping Sirius to get back on his feet, which was likely a full-time job of its own. But Sirius was also a grown man who could handle himself, and he would ask help if he needed it. "I'll still look for a job after I'm done settling down. In three days' time maybe."

"Fine, you stubborn wolf," Sirius grumbled, making Remus chuckle. "Take my room upstairs. I'll sleep here on the couch."

"I'll take the couch."

"Nonsense. You're guest," Sirius insisted, turning sheepish, and Remus thought Sirius must have only remembered then that he has a bachelor's flat. "I guess I kind of got too excited to ask you to move in. I forgot about the number of rooms."

Remus waved a hand dismissively before lifting his bags to bring upstairs. He shook his head when Sirius made a move to help him. "It's alright, Sirius. I can manage this. You should sleep."

An odd sort of expression flashed briefly at Sirius's face. It was too fast for Remus to make out. "You'll like my bed. It's still squishy and soft. It feels like heaven."

"Are you really sure you don't want me to take the couch instead?" Remus asked, fairly amused.

"I've slept on worse," Sirius whispered. "Good night, Remus."

"Good night, Sirius," Remus replied before climbing the stairs.

He was a bit dissatisfied to leave it at that, to be honest. They have never spoke more than a few sentences to each other since Sirius was pardoned, which was expected since Remus didn't think Sirius would open up that easy with his time in Azkaban. Maybe never. But Remus was patient, and he would be there for Sirius to talk to no matter how long it would take him to have the courage to. Remus was willing to listen to what might be occupying Sirius's mind, because there surely was, with how deep in thought he was earlier by the fire.

Remus lied down the mattress. It was as soft as Sirius told him. He stared at the white ceiling, thinking of how Sirius must have done the same to convince himself that he was no longer in Azkaban and that Harry was actually asleep in the bedroom next door. Harry was living with his godfather just like how James and Lily would have preferred it.

Remus fell asleep wondering if James and Lily were looking down at them right now, smiling at how cramped the three of them in Sirius's two bedroom flat.

* * *

Sirius and Harry were already up when Remus went downstairs the next day.

"Good morning, Harry, Sirius," Remus greeted, much to Harry's surprise upon seeing him.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry beamed. "I didn't know—when did you come sir?"

"I only arrived last night, Harry." Remus told him. He turned to Sirius quizzically. "He didn't know?"

"Told you I got too excited." Sirius just shrugged. "Tea?"

Remus nodded in thanks. He sat beside Harry who offered him bacons without forgetting to call him  _professor_. "I'm not your professor anymore, you know. Remus is alright."

"Right, si—Remus," Harry said, looking down with a flush.

Remus smiled. Harry would get used to it.

"Harry cooked again," Sirius said, examining his toast. "I should be the one doing that."

"Force of habit. Sorry." Harry didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"Harry is sensible enough to not let you near the stove and burn the bacons." Remus hummed approvingly at the meat. Harry must have used his years in cooking for the Dursleys to use. Remus shook the thought away lest he ruin his appetite.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm a decent cook." Sirius stabbed at the scrambled egg indignantly. "Harry is just better."

"Fortunately for us." Remus shrugged, unable to resist, making Harry laugh a little and Sirius scowling without heat.

For a moment Remus had the chance to observe Sirius across him. He was groomed, wearing his old clothes that were now a few sizes too big for his gaunt form. Sirius had shaved most of his unkempt facial hair but maintained his moustache and hair. Sirius was yet to gain back most of his mass and healthy complexion, but so far he was doing well. Though from Remus's position, he couldn't help but note the dark rings underneath Sirius's eyes—which could possibly mean he was being plagued by nightmares, and while it wasn't entirely surprising given the years he spent every waking moment with his own demons and fears, Remus wished Sirius wouldn't shoulder it alone if it was troubling him.

Remus would have to remind Sirius that he wasn't alone in this.

Sirius broke Remus out of reverie by inviting Remus for some house-hunting.

"Oh, where are you planning to look?"

"We haven't decided yet, but we're thinking somewhere near King's Cross Station. Would that work well for you?"

Remus blinked, startled at being asked. He didn't really mind, as long as he was away from Hogsmeade where almost anybody could recognize him since his secret was revealed, but he didn't prefer living too far away from Hogwarts either, nor too near to take away the Hogwarts Express experience from Harry. They would be near the Muggle locations too, and Remus might as well look for jobs there. It was an ideal location.

"It does," Remus assured them. "I'll come with you."

"Great." A grin flitted across Sirius's face. "Let's finish breakfast so we can start."

…

After checking three two-storey detached houses (because a semi meant closer to neighbors which wasn't ideal with Remus's situation) and two more bungalows, they decided they found the perfect one.

It was three-storey detached house by the end of the street, with the back leading to the woods which was a bonus. Sirius was planning to build a cottage further in the woods for Remus's monthly transformations. Remus couldn't talk Sirius out of it, because for one, it would be safer that way, and two, Sirius was a too stubborn to listen to Remus anyway.

The red-bricked house came with a small garage where Sirius could store his motorbike that Hagrid returned. There was a small front yard that could use some tending and a backyard where Remus could grow herbs for basic potions (he was terrible at potions, but he could manage the simple ones for cuts and bruises). There was a clearing beyond it—before one could reach the entrance to the woods—which was large enough to serve as a practice field for Harry or for Padfoot to roll around.

There were five rooms: three bedrooms for them and two that would serve as guestrooms at the second floor, along with a spacious third floor where Sirius was planning to serve as a library of sorts. It was a good thing that Harry was a moderate reader or else Remus would think Sirius was overly considering his comforts when he was only an extra resident who was invited to tag along.

"Think it's good?" Sirius suddenly asked, coming beside Remus who was leaning by the kitchen counter. Harry was upstairs, doing his own tour. "Personally, I think this suits our arrangements."

"What does Harry think?"

Sirius frowned. "He obviously likes it, but I'm asking you. Do  _you_ like it?"

Remus was touched at the value Sirius was putting into Remus's opinion. He smiled reassuringly. "I think it's perfect."

It was decided that they were to move next week Friday after signing the legal documentations. Remus didn't know it was that easy to finalize everything, but then again they live in a magical community where time was rarely an issue on this kind of matters.

They got their late lunch on a local diner where they spent more than an hour listening to Harry's stories since he started at Hogwarts. Sirius would occasionally send Remus these glances of fondness for his godson, and he would react incredulously at the peak of Harry's end of the schoolyear misadventures which so far consisted of encounters with Voldemort, namely Harry's DADA professor, Quirrel, and a basilisk living in the Chamber of Secrets. Sirius managed to be somehow offended that he didn't get the chance to find and explore the chamber as a student. Remus was thinking they were lucky not to, even if Sirius and James were the cleverest of the students in their year. This led to Sirius regaling Harry with the stories of Marauders, knowingly talking more about James while Remus was the one to share more about Lily as they were close friends first. Harry was glad to have somebody telling him about his parents and giving him more substance than what pictures could.

Harry was a practical teenager who only knew what he needed despite Sirius's insistence to indulge him. Other than the new clothes to replace his hand-me-downs and the others that were important for the changing seasons, Harry told him that he need nothing more. Sirius didn't know whether to be proud that Harry got Lily's better genes and not James's materialistic tendencies born from being an only child of a well-off family, or be disappointed that he couldn't shower Harry gifts to cover the thirteen years of missed birthdays and Christmases. Harry assured him that the Firebolt Sirius sent him has already covered it all.

Harry was the first to bid good night, apparently tired from the house-hunting and convincing his godfather not to buy him everything in every shop they had visited.

"He's a funny kid," Sirius said out of the blue. "Who doesn't like to be spoiled?"

"Well, he's not James, and Harry grew up having very little."

"Huh. Shouldn't he be more materialistic?"

"Quite the contrary. It's because that he has very little that he knows how to evaluate what is only necessary for him." It was a bit challenging to explain to a person who was born with a silver spoon in the mouth.

Sirius was quiet for a while before murmuring, "He's a bit like you then."

"Except I don't really have a choice than to live frugally," Remus mused. "Let's be thankful that Harry's mature for his age."

Sirius grunted noncommittally and then seemingly fell into another deep thinking. Remus used to remember a time when Sirius hardly think things through. He had been a man of action; he and James were. Remus was the designated person to think for them.

"Are you having nightmares?" Remus asked. Straightforward was always the best way when it concerned Sirius.

"Yes." Sirius didn't elaborate, and Remus let him keep it. "But I usually sleep as a dog so it's not much of a problem."

"I thought you were advised to relearn sleeping as a human?" If Remus understood it correctly, sleeping as Padfoot was Sirius's acquired mechanism from his imprisonment. While there was nothing wrong with that, Sirius was supposed to discard this kind of habit in order for him to adjust.

"That's the thing—I couldn't. My mind is not exactly helping me relax on my own bed. Funny, that." He let out a humorless laugh.

"Well, eventually, you'll have to learn how."

"It's not like I can do that overnight," Sirius snapped.

"I know. What I mean is you have to take baby steps on how to, Sirius," Remus said calmly.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Sirius huffed, his mood turning sour. "I'm already reminded every night that I find it difficult to sleep properly. I don't need you to rub it on my face too."

Remus went silent after that, not wanting to rile Sirius further. He didn't leave though, since that could send a message that he was giving up on Sirius. This was just the first of many, and Remus wanted Sirius to know that he was willing to stand by him patiently.

Remus relaxed his back further on the couch, intending to close his eyes briefly. He must have doze off because he was roused by a nudge on his knee and a whine.

It was Padfoot staring up at him, his head finding the top of Remus's leg. His eyes were downcast when Remus regarded him sleepily. Remus knew then that Sirius was trying to apologize for snapping at him.

Remus scratched the back of Padfoot's ear, smiling down at him. "It's alright, you know. Come up here." He gestured at the space beside him.

Padfoot gave him a slobby lick, much to Remus's amusement. He was too exhausted to even protest, and at the same time he didn't have the heart to hold it against Sirius; he was awfully affectionate as a dog.

That, at least, didn't change.

Half of Padfoot was on Remus's lap with finger carding his jet-black fur when Padfoot yawned widely.

"Sleep," Remus told him. Padfoot happily complied, already comfortable in his current position.

With his hand absently massaging Padfoot, Remus found it easy to be lulled back to sleep after Sirius.

* * *

"Why don't I take the couch tonight?" Remus suggested the following evening.

"Guests don't sleep on the couch."

That seemed to be Sirius's winning argument. "Alright, then we both sleep upstairs."

Sirius visibly tensed. Remus had to think whether the suggestion was that terrible—he did spend a great deal of musing over it. "What?"

"I noticed yesterday that you have an extra mattress. I can set up on the floor, and you take the bed," Remus explained.

"Oh." Sirius's expression has the interesting mix of embarrassment and relief and… disappointment? "That's not a bad idea, but I prefer the floor. Me as Padfoot won't mind the hard ground."

"If I let you, it will defeat the purpose of what I'm trying to do."

Sirius has this defeated look when he remembered the baby steps Remus told him.

In the end, they settled with Sirius on the floor but not as Padfoot, and Remus was almost at the edge of the bed, his hand dangling below near Sirius.

Three hours later, they were still in the same position, very much awake. Sirius was doing nothing but toss and turn under the covers for the past hours, while Remus was mulling whether this was a good idea at all or not. He only felt bad for forcing Sirius restlessness when he could have rested way earlier as a dog.

Finally, Remus relented with a small sigh. "Sorry, that was stupid. Go on, be comfortable."

Sirius didn't need more prompting. A second later, there was a bark and a blur of movements until Padfoot was at Remus's side, nudging him to ask to scoot over the left side. Remus made room for him, and he got Padfoot's head wriggling its way underneath Remus's right arm to tuck himself in.

Remus snorted. "Ah, so this is what you like, hmm?" he said as Padfoot squirmed to lay his head on Remus's stomach. There was a short lurch at Remus's abdomen when he reminded himself that this was still Sirius, and if he was human at the moment, his head would be lying on Remus's stomach. It was an unwarranted thought, and Remus immediately willed it away.

His fingers skritched Padfoot's head, going behind an ear. Padfoot was fond of the gesture and liked the attention Remus was giving him. Remus couldn't help but think Sirius was more agreeable in this form and more honest with what he wanted, which made it so easy for him to be understood.

Too bad Remus wasn't after easy.

He was prepared for long terms and the accompanying difficulty. Because Sirius was worth it. He deserved more than easy and simple.

And just like last night, Padfoot was the first to slumber with Remus's fingers weaving through his hair.

"Good night, Sirius."

* * *

Remus has already sent a letter to Dumbledore yesterday morning. He penned another, for Emrys, this afternoon, mostly asking how the young professor has been. The last bit was about the household protection Emrys would be administering per Dumbledore's orders. The Headmaster was confident with Emrys's abilities, and honestly, Remus shared the same confidence. If Dumbledore himself has no doubts on the strength of Emrys's protection charm—the kind that could withstand and could go past a Dark Lord's detection—then Remus has no qualms.

Harry suggested that Remus use Hedwig. The snow-white owl was excited to stretch her wings, and on the early evening of the same day, a reply flew in with Hedwig.

Emrys told him that he was doing alright and thanked Remus for his concern. He mentioned basking on a lakeside at the very moment he was writing the letter. He inquired about Remus's health, which was fine by the way; the full moon wasn't for another two weeks. Emrys sent his regards to Sirius and Harry, along with an additional note that Remus must have taken care well of Sirius. There was a curious semicolon followed by a closing parenthesis, which Emrys explained that they form a wink. If viewed sideways, Remus supposed they could pass as one. Though as to why Emrys would include one in his missive, Remus has no idea.

Emrys had written that they would see each other the day before they move to the new house, and he would bring something, he said, as a housewarming gift.

_P.S. I was told that bedside therapy works best, but then again, Mister Black is not bedridden for you to do so. I guess you'll have to make do standing, or better yet… ;)_

_Sincerely,_

_Emrys_

Cryptic as always, Remus thought amusedly, shaking his head. He returned the letter to its envelope by the bedside table. Only then did he notice Sirius watching him by the doorway, fresh from the bath and was toweling his hair.

"Hey," Sirius said as way of greeting, glancing at the letter but didn't ask about it.

Remus, who was somehow getting used to the silent inquiry Sirius tend to do these days, said, "That was from Emrys. He sends his regards to you and asked how you're doing. I'll reply tomorrow." Sirius didn't answer when he flopped down the mattress. "Dumbledore replied to my letter, and he said that Emrys will be the one to place the protection charms on the new house."

Sirius didn't look too happy at that. "Why is he letting a stranger take care of something that important?" His voice was still even. Remus took it as a positive sign that Sirius was willing to hear reasonable explanations.

"Dumbledore trusts him, and truthfully, I don't know myself why he believes Emrys could do it better than him, but you know Dumbledore—he also acknowledges the capabilities of those around him, and maybe he knows this is Emrys's area of expertise."

"That doesn't mean he can just trust somebody we barely know!" Sirius said hotly, his temper rising again. "We can protect Harry, yes, but what if we were sabotaged from the inside?"

"I understand your concern, Sirius." Remus didn't forget about Peter. They learned a lesson from that the hard way. "I don't know how else I can explain this, but I trust him. I trust Emrys with this. I can't explain it properly—the wolf reacts badly at him at first, then when the last full moon came, it was as if he tamed it. The human side of me can completely trust him with my life, Sirius. It's inexplicable to me the most, but I know how I feel."

Judging the way Sirius almost threw away the towel he was holding, it seemed to be the wrong thing to say. "Of course, for somebody you only knew for a year, you're awfully too chummy with him."

"What's the difference, Sirius?" Remus asked quietly. "We knew Peter since eleven years old, but he still betrayed his best friends."

Admittedly, it was unfair for Sirius to bring it up, knowing it remained a sensitive subject since it came with the memory of his wrongful imprisonment and the death of his best friend who was almost like a brother, and Remus understood perfectly where Sirius was coming from. But he felt strongly about this, and while he wasn't against Sirius being picky of who to trust, Remus didn't want him to be suspicious of almost everybody else too. Sirius would end up a recluse, being unable to separate himself from that prisoner who survived Azkaban.

Remus knew he hit a sore spot when Sirius instantly clammed up, the fury vanishing from his features and was replaced by something else. If Remus stared for a moment longer, he would begin feeling guilty for his words.

"Sleep on it, will you?" Remus glanced at the letter Emrys sent. "If it will help, you can read his letter for yourself. I won't mind." He moved to the door, pausing. "I'll take the couch tonight. Just… think about it, Sirius. Good night."

Remus lingered at the hall for a few minutes, wondering whether he did the right thing by leaving Sirius alone.

But if it would help Sirius clear his mind, then Remus would gladly leave him to his own devices.

* * *

Harry wasn't oblivious to the palpable tension the next morning.

He ate his breakfast without showing that he was aware of it. He didn't know what happened, and he would leave it to his godfather and Remus to fix it, though he couldn't help but feel saddened that they were talking indirectly through him, avoiding each other when it was just the two of them. The ignoring part, though, was mostly from Sirius, but Remus wasn't making any move to address it either. When Remus left for almost half of the day to hunt for a job, Harry was left with his pensive godfather.

Harry retreated to bed early that night, but after trying to sleep with a heavy mind, he decided to write a letter to Hermione instead to ask for advice. She has a better grasp on matters like this.

…

"Can I talk to you upstairs?" Sirius asked the minute Remus arrived, an hour before midnight.

Remus nodded, following Sirius to his bedroom. Sirius sat heavily on the bed, unable to look directly at Remus in the eye when he slid beside him. "I'm sorry," Sirius muttered weakly.

Sirius was apologizing too often, Remus thought with dismay. "I'm not asking for apologies, Sirius." Remus looked ahead. "Take your time. All I'm asking is that consider others' goodwill. While it's alright to be wary, not all of them are out there to betray you at the first second they get."

Remus could see that Sirius was digesting the words with careful thinking, without the anger this time. Remus let him to it, pulling the extra mattress out to make the bed.

"Bed or mattress?"

"Bed, I suppose," Sirius replied absently. "Actually, forget about the mattress. We can share the bed."

"Ah, so you're planning to sleep as Padfoot tonight."

"I couldn't really sleep properly as a human last night so I transformed," Sirius said honestly. "I'm planning not to tonight." He looked hesitant. "I mean, I'm not planning to sleep as a dog."

Remus's eyebrows raised. He blinked multiple times, unsure if Sirius was implying what Remus was thinking.

Sirius seemed to take the reaction differently. "Never mind what I said. It's stupid. We're not kids anymore."

"No, we're not," Remus said lightly. "But we're grown men, Sirius. We can be adult about this." He pulled the covers, occupying the right side this time. He regarded with a smile Sirius's slightly widened eyes. "Well? Do you prefer this side instead?"

"N-No. It's fine. I'm fine here," Sirius finally said, tentatively lying down beside Remus. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating.

"I should have known you prefer it this way," Remus mused. "Padfoot does, but I thought he just want to be pet to sleep."

"That's unconscious, honest," Sirius said, not removing his eyes from upwards.

Remus made himself comfortable, gazing up at the same view Sirius was focusing at. He wondered what Sirius was seeing above, if there was something else there aside from the ceiling.

"You could have told me," Remus murmured. "I don't really mind."

"You don't just ask your mate to sleep beside you because you're a coward to fall asleep."

"It's not cowardice, Sirius, and I'm more than willing to give you support."

"I know," Sirius whispered, relenting. "I know you mean well."

There was another silence that ensued, and upon hearing Sirius's even breathing, Remus thought he was fast asleep—until Sirius spoke suddenly.

"I know him. Emrys. I already met him while I was on the run."

Remus glanced at him.

"He and Draco brought me to Hagrid after some Slytherin boys made fun with Padfoot," Sirius recounted. "I didn't expect Lucius's kid to be kind to a mere Hogsmeade dog, but I saw that he's quite close with Emrys, so I figured he's a good influence to Draco."

"Draco, huh?"

"Yeah. I often heard from Hagrid that he went to visit me, but often I was out that time looking for Wormtail. Draco would leave treats for Snuffles, and Hagrid would feed it to me."

This was the first time Remus learned that Sirius was already inside the Hogwarts ground for a while. "Snuffles?"

Remus missed the way Sirius's cheeks reddened slightly. Thank Merlin for the dimness of the room. "Madam Rosmerta kind of started calling me that while I was around Hogsmeade as Padfoot. They mistook the two consecutive bark as yes when I meant no." Remus snorted. "I used to help around the village, and they reward me with food. The little kids and the old men and women adored me for being an intelligent dog. It was actually nice, except the fleas were terror."

Sirius waited for Remus to stop chuckling, elbowing Remus mildly. "I saw Emrys often around Hogsmeade. He's nice with the locals and vendors, polite and very respectful whenever I was watching him interact with the others." Sirius was quiet for a second. "You mentioned that he calmed down the wolf. That was how I felt too when he first touched Padfoot. I'm not sure if it has something to do with the glow he has."

"Glow?"

"I told you that I often watch him whenever he was around Hogsmeade. It's because I see him in a different color when I'm Padfoot. He's not like the others who are in the limited and wrong colors when I'm a dog. He's in the shade of gold so it's like he's glowing."

Somehow, it wasn't such a shock, Remus thought idly, that it only brought more questions about Emrys. "That young man is full of surprises."

"He kind of resembled that Ravenclaw Prefect back when we were attending Hogwarts. What was his name again?"

"Arthur Collins?"

"That. That fella you were crushing on."

Remus frowned. "Arthur was his uncle, he said. And, no, I wasn't 'crushing' on him, Sirius."

"Could have fooled me," Sirius grumbled. "What's with the past tense?"

"Emrys mentioned that Arthur passed away with an incurable dragon pox."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Poor man. He was young and a talented wizard. He could have made a name for himself."

"Told you you're crushing on him."

"No, I'm acknowledging his talents, Sirius. There's a difference."

Sirius grunted. "Well, Emrys isn't so bad. Young, but they do say age is but a number. He knows your secret and accepts you for what you are. He's a rare find."

"If you're saying what I think you mean then no." Remus huffed out a small laugh. "He could pass as my son."

"Since when did you care of other's opinion when it's not about the wolf?"

"It's ridiculous, Sirius," Remus said. "He's a good friend of mine. I'm older than him, but sometimes I feel like I'm the younger one between us."

"He makes you feel young then?"

"Shut up, you." Remus's elbowed him forcefully. "I mean, he's like this wise old man when he speaks. Think of it like speaking with somebody old and with a lot of experience, like Dumbledore, except Emrys looks young to be an old wizard like him."

"Maybe he is, but he's using a potion that makes him retain his youth," Sirius suggested lightly. Remus wasn't fooled at the lack of sniggering.

"That's reaching."

"Wait. His family name is Emrys, like Merlin, right? Maybe he's actually Merlin, except he's not old and not sporting a majestic beard that can rival Dumbledore's. Hmm, I'd like to see them compare facial hairs. Two old men and one beard."

Remus burst laughing, which was followed by Sirius's own barking laugh. If they didn't stop, they could have woken Harry next door. If they didn't already.

"Damn. This is when I hate my imagination. I  _can_  totally imagine that," Sirius groused.

"You brought it to yourself."

"Mmm. I did. I feel stupid now." Sirius punctuated the statement with a yawn.

"Great timing. Seems like you'll be sleeping with that image in your head," Remus remarked dryly.

"It's in yours too."

"No, because I know how the real Emrys looks like, and he's a young man."

"Ah, and you're picturing the innocent young man. That's kinky. Not that I have anything against your preference, and the man is good-looking—"

"Sirius!"

"—but couldn't you picture somebody else who doesn't look like your boy crush years ago?"

Remus smacked Sirius on the arm then, not that hard and was bordering playful. "Nobody is picturing anybody, Sirius."

Sirius grunted, his eyes closed when he edged closer to Remus, their shoulders touching. "Well, you can picture me. Not the current me, mind. I'm all skin and bones right now. But you remember my magnificent build before, yeah?" he mumbled sleepily.

"No, sadly, I don't," Remus shot back, humoring Sirius's mumbling.

"I know you do," Sirius insisted, the lines on his face relaxing. "Sleep on it."

It wasn't long when a snore sounded beside Remus. His lips quirked into a smile.

"Good night too, Sirius."

* * *

It was remarkable how easy they fell into a routine afterwards.

Remus thought he found the right recipe for Sirius's good sleep, and Sirius was making the most out of their setup, sleeping in until late mornings if he could get it. Sometimes it would only be Harry and Remus eating their breakfast on time, giving Remus the chance to get to know Harry further. Remus avoided asking about the Dursleys, and Harry was more than willing to share his opinions on his professors instead. Often, he and Remus would cook together and wake Sirius.

They were complete at the table during lunches and dinners. Though sometimes, Remus would be absent for the latter, coming home late after searching for a job. His next goal was to search within Muggle areas since Remus supposed he has more chances if he was applying for a Muggle job.

At nights, he and Sirius fell into the habit of sleeping side-by-side. The bed was large enough to accommodate them comfortably with a wide space between them—which hardly mattered when Sirius would inch towards him. Sirius didn't appear to be consciously doing so when he and Remus were deep in conversations.

Apparently, Sirius found it tiring to talk and mostly tease Remus on certain things that he would fall asleep in the middle of Remus's discussion on certain brands of magic. Sirius complained once during lunch that Remus's voice drowsed him. Harry defended Remus's voice then, saying it wasn't the case at all. Sirius was pouting the whole duration of the meal, dramatically claiming he was betrayed by his own godson.

Remus and Sirius would occasionally wake at different positions, sometimes their limbs entangled, sometimes with Sirius almost completely across Remus  _horizontally,_  which was both a fascinating and a ridiculous feat.

They've gotten on compromising positions too, and yet the first thing that would register at Remus's sleep-addled brain was that Sirius hogged the covers again.

And when Sirius would experience troubling nightmares, Remus would wake him gently and have Sirius talk to him. On times Sirius wasn't in the mood to speak of it, Remus would encourage him to turn to Padfoot knowing it would help Sirius. Remus would get an armful of Padfoot afterwards, his soft fur tickling Remus's nose as he tucked himself under Remus's chin.

Their friendship was domesticity at its finest, but Remus could think of nothing else to describe them more accurately.

On their last day at Sirius's flat, they finished furbishing the house they would move into the next day. Harry was the one to do most around due to his utter excitement. Harry and Sirius applied a new coat of paint on Harry's bedroom that was of his choosing, and in Remus's opinion, the two spent more time fooling around than paint. He had stood there watching them, liking how Harry was always laughing and smiling since Sirius officially adopted him, and how Sirius seemed to bear a healthy color recently. Remus attributed it to Sirius's decent rests and lessening nightmares, though overall, he was thinking it might be the happiness at being with Harry. Those two deserved to have each other after all they have been through.

Remus wondered then whether he was intruding at the seemingly parent-son bond Sirius and Harry naturally have.

He got his answer when Sirius dragged him in their game, splattered Remus with green paint that had Harry shamelessly laughing at Remus's expense, thus starting the first, great paint war under their home.

 _Their home_. Remus liked the sound of that.

…

"We still smell like paint," Sirius commented, his nose scrunching. His nose has always been sensitive.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't start it," Remus pointed out. The bath he had with a strawberry scented shower gel was somewhat useless.

"Now where was the fun in that?"

"Exactly."

Sirius grinned, arms folding on his abdomen. "Bad Moony. What will James and Lily say to us being terrible influences to Harry?"

"They'll say it's a long time coming." Remus looked at his side, meeting Sirius's gray eyes. He smirked in return.

"You're right." Sirius rolled on his stomach, hovering by Remus's shoulder. "You were just as mischievous, but you weren't an idiot like us. Too clever to be caught red-handed."

"Somebody has to maintain their prefect status."

"That was for the Marauders' benefit."

"Yes… Yes, it was," Remus said fondly. He remembered internally apologizing to Dumbledore and crossing his fingers whenever he got onboard with the mischiefs. "So much for grounding you three down."

Sirius snorted as he propped his head on his hand. "If I recall correctly, most of our brilliant pranks were instigated by you."

"Only some," Remus replied.

"Humble as always." Sirius flicked Remus's arm.

"Somebody had to with you and James around."

Remus half-expected Sirius to complain. Instead, he got an agreeing nod. "You're kind of right about that." His gaze was rather far away when he continued, "James's and Harry's similarities only go as far as their looks. Beyond that, they're almost opposites. I tend to forget that often," he admitted quietly.

"Harry is his father's son, but he's not James," Remus said. "He never will be. Harry is his own amazing person who grew up to a different life, a more difficult one. He's a survivor, Sirius. Like you. He never had it easy like James at that age." He smiled encouragingly at Sirius's downcast expression. "I'm not holding it against you that you see too much of James in Harry." Remus recalled having the same kind of conversation with Harry a few days prior—Harry saw in Sirius a father that he never had. He and Sirius could only see James at each other. There were aspects of it that were concerning, given that they could be both seeing a substitute instead of their individuality. "But never let Harry feel that he's James replacement, because if you do then it might ruin what you two already build," Remus reminded Sirius, giving him the similar advise he told Harry.

"That's not my—" Sirius abruptly flopped down, his forehead hitting Remus's shoulder. "Merlin, I'm such an idiot. I didn't even see it that way," he said, voice muffled.

"Now don't be too hard on yourself." Remus didn't make a move to extricate himself from the position.

"See? This is what I need you for, uncomplicating things for me." Sirius leaned up. "Without you, I would probably make an arse of myself."

"Ah, well, there's no helping that, is there?" Remus murmured dryly.

"Hey!"

"Ow, Sirius!"

"That's for—ouch! You pulled some of the hairs!" Sirius hissed, scratching at his facial hair.

"That's for pinching my arm like a little kid," Remus grumbled.

Sirius glowered at him, returning to his previous task of planting his face on Remus's shoulder.

"You're proving me right by sulking, Sirius."

"Mmm… not sulking."

"What are you doing then?"  _Is he smelling me?_

"Padfoot is sniffing you."

"I find that hard to believe without Pad—"

"I'm memorizing your smell."

"Oh, dear. What's with you now?"

"The smell of paint is gone, and you smell like… strawberries?"

Remus cleared his throat, looking away briefly. "What about it?"

Sirius hooked his chin on the shoulder, looking up at Remus, sheepish. "I'll miss this."

Remus glanced down at him, meeting his eyes but not speaking.

"The sleeping thing. So technically, it's our last night sleeping together—literally, I mean." Sirius groaned to himself. "It sounds a lot better in my head. Promise."

"I bet," Remus said absently, mind reeling at Sirius's confession.

Sirius rolled on his back, pulling the covers up to his chest. He appeared to be considering something when he muttered, "Good night, Moony."

It occurred to Remus that this was the first time Sirius said it before him. "Good night, Sirius."

Sirius was already watching him intently when Remus turned to smile, and it was as if the time stopped when they met each other's eyes. Remus could see Sirius's face clearly, all the lines and the stretch of the skin. Remus realized that he could finally see a semblance of the Sirius he knew, handsome and carefree. There was still a long way to go, but he was sure they were on the right path.

Fingers crept on Remus's hand when they looked away in favor of the plain, uninteresting ceiling above, and he knew then that it wasn't just Sirius who needed somebody to lean on and help him get back on his feet.

Remus too.

He laced their fingers timidly until Sirius squeezed tightly in return.

This time, Remus was the one to succumb to sleep first, not letting his physical link with Sirius break.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived with Emrys at exactly nine in the morning.

The Headmaster was there to personally oversee the placing of protection charm. Honestly, Remus expected a flashier display than Emrys standing in the middle of the living room in deep concentration and murmuring a foreign spell.

_**Gan bŵer Hen Grefydd, gofynnaf i ti:** _

_**Diogelu'r gofod hwn yn erbyn pob drwg** _

_**Ac yn wael i'w bobl** _

Remus would have thought it anticlimactic, if not for the sudden sensation of warm air washing over him. At quick glances to Sirius and Harry, it seemed like Remus wasn't the only one who felt it.

"The stronger the bond between the members of the household, the stronger the protection each of you have," Emrys explained. "And when you're under the roof of your home, the protection doubles, but it doesn't lessen outside either. Harry, being the not of age, bears the strongest protection among the three of you, which I think is the most important, isn't it?"

Emrys smiled warmly at Remus and Sirius. Remus expressed his gratitude, seconded by Sirius who shook Emrys's hand formally. Dumbledore was on Harry's side, watching the exchange from the sidelines with twinkling eyes.

Dumbledore seemed to know a great deal on how Emrys could cast a powerful protection charm on the whole household without a wand.

It wasn't long when visitors flooed in once Dumbledore sent a message through the fire. Arthur was the first to come out, followed by Ron and Hermione, then Ginny and the twins, and lastly, Molly.

Housewarming gifts were passed around where they received a blender, a Muggle appliance, from Arthur, who explained that it could also function as an  _un_ -blender and would run automatically with a tap of the wand. Molly was rather exasperated that her husband nicked and tinkered another Muggle object. Molly, meanwhile, gave them two vases enchanted to maintain any plant's freshness from when it was first cut. From the twins were innocent-looking ceiling stickers that glow in the dark, but when they were asked what they could actually do, Fred and George admitted that they also serve as an alarm for intruders. Sirius laughed at the thoughtfulness, and may or may not have encouraged them in their pranking endeavors. From Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were cookbooks, albeit preloved books from the first two, which Remus appreciated nonetheless. Emrys brought a DIY bacon kit (which Remus didn't know existed until now) that would help Harry's budding culinary skills (and Sirius and Remus's bacon mania). The last present was from Dumbledore, who brought two bottles of firewhiskeys the adults shared a glass of after meal.

The lunch was quite a merry affair. Dumbledore's huge presence was mellowed and never stifling within the homey space. Emrys, who was only introduced to both Molly and Arthur recently, seemed to hit it off immediately with the Weasley couple. Molly was easily fond of Emrys's polite and charming nature, while Arthur has taken interest at Emrys's Muggle stories growing up to both a wizarding and Muggle household.

"Remus," Emrys said, sliding next to Remus after excusing himself to the Weasleys.

"Hello, Emrys."

He and Remus watched Harry and his friends zip around and how the twins were chased by their young sister. "I wasn't really planning to point it out, but I'm going to either way—it suits you. Family."

Remus didn't comment as warmth flooded his chest. Emrys's observations were usually accurate.

"You and Mister Black are settling well as Harry's legal guardians."

Remus ignored the note in Emrys's voice that suggested an underlying implication. "I suppose so."

Emrys didn't appear to be bummed out, though he laid off, changing the topic. "How's job-hunting? You mentioned on your letter that you were searching."

"No success in the Wizarding world, I'm afraid. I'll be trying my luck on Muggle areas. Preferably near, but I don't have the luxury to be picky."

"I'm in luck then," the younger man said, grinning. "I'm an alumnus of this high school who are in need of instructors recently in mathematics and language. I was tempted to put in a good word for you, but I thought you already found a job. Though now that you said it, I'll be doing just that later." He winked. "Check on it, alright? And—oh, the Wolfsbane will be ready the day after tomorrow. I can deliver it to you personally."

"Wolfsbane?" Remus asked confusedly. He didn't recall asking anything of Emrys about the said potion.

Emrys's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, my. Please don't tell me I ruined a surprise."

 _Surprise? What?_ "I don't understand."

Emrys sighed in defeat. "Might as well tell you if I already spoiled it," he said. He looked around for any listeners, and once satisfied, leaned in to whisper to Remus, "Mister Black and I had a correspondence. He's asking for help in acquiring the potion. He might have express his, uh, disapproval when I suggested that he approach Professor Snape instead since he was the one who used to brew your batch. But that's already taken care of. I have this wonderful colleague of mine who's willing to be hired as a brewer, and she's also experienced in making Wolfsbane after doing a volunteer work in a private organization willing to help werewolves."

Remus was floored. Not too long ago he was convincing Sirius to trust Emrys. "That's… thank you," he said, a little breathless.

"Mister Black deserves all the credits, you know?" Emrys suggested, eyes darting subtly at Sirius's direction.

Sirius, whose attention happened to be on Remus and Emrys, turned quizzical when Remus looked at him gratefully. Sirius smiled back tentatively, raising a glass to Remus.

For a moment, Remus felt two decades younger when he caught a glimpse of a young Sirius Black grinning at him without care in the world.

…

On the first evening at their new home, it was Remus who was troubled with insomnia.

After almost a week of sharing bed with another, he was struggling to get used to sleeping alone when he has been doing just that for most of his life.

Perhaps it wasn't just Sirius who would miss their setup.

Who was he fooling anyway?

Remus was throwing caution in the wind when he stood up after useless toss and turn, thinking that it was either this or loss sleep. And while the latter was tempting, his feet was already moving before he could talk himself out of it.

When he opened his door though, his breath caught in his throat upon seeing Sirius standing there, blinking and very much awake with his fist about to knock.

Since when did Remus beat Sirius first at anything at all?

"Can I come in?" He asked unsurely as if he was scared Remus would decline.

"If I said no, will you leave?" Remus pointlessly asked before he could stop himself.

"Nah," Sirius said with surety this time. "Not really." He asked back, "Will you refuse me?"

"No, not really."

There was an understanding there that went beyond words, and Remus… Remus was fine with that.

Life has its strange ways sometimes.

_**end** _


End file.
